


The Secret Recipe by Joel Gomes

by JoelGGomes



Category: The Pretender (TV)
Genre: Gen, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoelGGomes/pseuds/JoelGGomes
Summary: A few words of insanity...





	The Secret Recipe by Joel Gomes

A long, long time ago there was a good man that lived on a small island. One day he found a few papers with nasty things written on them. The good man then turned bad and burned his whole family alive like they were turkeys.

A few centuries later, his descendants came to the island and found out all the bad things he had done before leaving. Including his schoolworks.

They had to go there because some director wanted to shoot a movie called "The Island of the Haunted".

Ooh... creepy.

They found the papers and one of them later on jumped off a plane into the ocean and the papers got all wet. Luckily, the papers were still readable and when some fisherman found them at some beach, he was capable of reading.

And now beware, for the truth shall at last be revealed. Here are the words of the scrolls:

**Devil's recipe: How to rule the world**

**Ingredients:**

1 Secret Organization

Several child geniuses

Greed

Money

Lots of money

More greed

Even more money

A coffeemaker

**Instructions:**

Take the money and the greed and start a secret organization. Preferably on a different continent. America is advised, although it can later be expanded to other areas of the world. After this, kidnap or order someone to kidnap a few gifted children and initiate a secret project with them as guinea pigs. The project can be called Pretender Project. It's a cool name.

It the project works, it will generate lots of money and more greed which, subsequently will generate even more money.

A coffeemaker is advised in case somebody wants to drink one.

After doing all this, these papers must be hidden until someone named Jarod and a woman with a first name no one knows (maybe not even her) find them during the movie mentioned above.

Besides this recipe, there was another one for a chocolate cake and something that sounded like the begin of a novel. It went like this:

The Centre shall rise... the Chose will be found... a boy named Jarod.

Unfortunately, the rest of the text was unreadable. Not that it would made that much of a difference. Actually, if it turned out to be a bestseller, I don't think that would be that good. After all, if everything about the scrolls was explicit, there would be no need about speculating around them.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
